


Jamie's theory

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [37]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: character BSing about sexuality, this was written before Bobby came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.
Series: Journey Through Time [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Jamie's theory

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Jamie’s theory.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” He said to Jamie as he dropped down onto the other man’s bed. “I should have just kept my mouth shut and not told Sam it was time for him and Nate to talk about what Mother Askani did to them.”

“I could have told you they’d take it badly that’s why I haven’t asked them anything,” Jamie said from where he was reading something. “By the way you should look up the history of the X-men some time there is some really fascinating stuff in here.” Jamie then smiled slightly. “Of course they get some stuff wrong Hank is listed for instance as being a historically out bisexual mutant.”

“That’s wrong Hank was straight the gay thing was his twisted sense of humor and trying to be a role model,” He said looking over Jamie’s shoulder to see a photo of Hank and Simon Williams with a caption about Hank with his long rumored lover Wonder man. “I can’t imagine what things they get wrong about me if they are that far off base with Hank.”

“I don’t know I personally believe all mutants are innately bisexual just to different degrees,” Jaime said causing him to turn to stare at him. “I mean really how else can you explain me and the other dupes that turn out gay or bi from Madrox Prime.” He was staring at Jamie with his mouth hanging open. “I mean really all of us are just aspects of Jamie’s mind shuffled just a little bit so he has to be at least a little attracted to guys deep down or we wouldn’t show up with these inclinations.” The dupe then frowned. “Which means some where deep down I’m a little attracted to women cause some of my dupes turned out identifying as straight.”

“Okay maybe that works for you and the original Jamie Madrox but I don’t think you should be applying that to the rest of us.” He could tell Jamie was going to object. “Look I am straight I only like women.” He immediately ignored the memory of some of the things he’d done with Morphus.

“Well you’d be the only one of us who got yanked on this trip who’s completely straight then,” Jamie said. “I mean Rachel, Sam, Nate, Remy and Jake are all bi.” He was staring at Jamie as if he’d suddenly sprouted an extra head. “You didn’t know?”

“I know Sam and Nate are and Remy doesn’t surprise me but Rachel?” He knew she was involved with Wolverine. Jamie nodded and he was staring at him in shock. “You know this for sure she’s told you or you’ve seen her with a woman?”

“I asked her point blank one day,” Jamie said shaking his head. “It was while I was laid up in the last world I told her my theory and asked her if I was right about her once having a crush on Kitty she confirmed it.” He was staring at his friend in shock. “She also confirmed she’d picked up on baggage from Remy and Jake that said the two used to be a couple.”

“Alright you have to be making this up there is no way that many of the X-men are bi it defies the odds,” He said and saw Jamie laughing. “What is so funny?” He asked but Jamie just laughed even more.

“You don’t get it in my experience I’ve found mutants to be more likely to be bisexual to some degree but in the grand scheme of things it doesn’t matter.” Jamie said. “Most mutants even if they are just a tiny bit bi won’t find that person who tweaks that little interest enough to act on it.” Jamie smirked hten. “To use myself as an example I’m pretty much primarily attracted to men I can only think of one woman I’ve ever looked at thought you know I might would sleep with them.” Jamie laughed even more then. “But they are taken so unless I meet another one I don’t think I’ll ever sleep with a woman.”

“Can I ask who the woman is?” He said still thinking Jamie was nuts and he saw Jamie look toward the door of his room and he got it. “Your attracted to Rachel aren’t you?’ Jamie nodded in response. “I can’t blame you she’s looking extremely good now that she ditched the mullet?”

“So Bobby ever consider being with a guy even as a passing thought?” Jamie asked as he looked over at him. “I mean you don’t have to tell me but I get the impression you didn’t exactly consider Morphus a female.”

“Morphus was genderless and could assume either form,” He found himself admitting reluctantly. He wasn’t sure why but he found himself telling Jamie the rest of it. “Morphus did assume male form once or twice and I let Morphus as a guy fuck me.” He saw Jamie’s eyes widen. “It wasn’t the first time Opal talked me into pegging a few times.” Jamie was still doing an impression of a gold fish so he went on. “I kind of feel conflicted about the whole thing with Morphus, I mean it was mainly about letting it die knowing what it was like to have sex but it was convenient for me too I never expected to have my body back to normal ever again and I saw it as maybe my last chance for sex.” He stopped talking then as he was beginning to ramble. “Say something Jamie.”

“I’m just a loss,” Jamie admitted. “I don’t think you should feel too bad though folks enter into all kind of relationships when their options are limited.” Jamie paused only briefly. “I mean look at folks in prison who form romantic relationships that aren’t just about sex but end as soon as one or the other gets released.”

“I’m not sure how happy it makes me to have my relationship with Morphus compared to a sex in prison scenario.” He said and then something occured to him. “Hey if your right about all of us being just a little bisexual does that mean when you created those dupes of us one of the Bobby’s might have turned out mostly gay?” 

“Yep and unfortuantely one of the Sam’s or Nate’s might have turned out mostly straight and ended their relationship.” Jamie frowned. “I can’t remember did an equal number of Nate’s and Sam’s survive?”

“I have no idea,’ he admitted as he tried to recall how many had been left. “I just know there were five of me and just that one Madrox Prime you created which way did he swing?” Jamie shrugged. “So you didn’t ask?”

“I’m not that invested in my theory that I quiz every duplicate I make on their sexuality.” Jamie then smiled. “And did this bizarre discussion my theories on mutant sexuality help get your mind off your angsting about asking Sam about what happened?”

“Yeah it did thanks man if there is ever anything I can do for you,” He offered with a smile He saw Jamie start to say something then stop. “What is it man?” Jamie just shook his head and started heading toward the door.

“I’m just going to take a shower see you around,” Jamie started to go and he as he watched him walk away he flashed back to Jamie’s mentioning prison sex and realized what Jamie might have been about to say. He was glad he hadn’t said it that would make things too weird as much as he enjoyed their friendship he wasn’t sure it could survive even a joke about that.

The End


End file.
